follypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Helena Linden-Limmer
Lady Helena Louise Linden-Limmer is a highly-skilled practitioner in the alternative-Newtonian Matrilineal style. As such she she prefers the terms ''witch ''to the formal Newtonian-term 'practicioner'. She is the adoptive mother of Caroline Linden-Limmer and several other children.The Hanging Tree Early Life After Lady Helena's father was de-mobbed in 1945 he moved the family to inherited land in Kenya. She grew up 'like a weed' on the Kenyan savannah and assisted her mother in magically healing animals and some local Kenyans. Her mother later died of leukaemia demonstrating the limitations of magic-based medicine in treating systemic illness. London in the 1960s After the death of her mother, she was sent to boarding school in England. She soon left boarding school for the excitement of London in the 'swinging sixties'. Sometime between 1960-1964 she was photographed by David Bailey wearing only a leopard skin fur coat. In London exploring the Demi-monde she met Albert Woodville-Gentle and they quickly began a romantic and sexual relationship. In the summer of 1966 the two of them broke the bank in Monte Carlo, and spent the following winter in Tangiers. They returned to London in in October 1967. At this time Lady Helena sensed that the city had changed and made a decision to travel to Goa, India. India in the 1960s and 70s Lady Helena traveled to Goa, India via airplane in 1967-1968. There she worked in the slums of Goa, performing medical magic on its disenfranchised inhabitants and developing new techniques. Her work was funded by a charity in London set up by Albert Woodville-Gentle. Medical Ethics Although she developed many new medical magic forms during this period, Lady Helena's magical medical researched lacked the ethical oversight and regulatory mechanisms required for present biomedical research. Additionally her patients were often poor and illiterate meaning many were unable to seek alternative medical care and likely unable to give informed consent. 1980s to Present Day Until meeting Nightingale and Peter in 2017, she believed that Albert Woodville-Gentle had died of Hyperthaumaturgical degradation in 1979 during a magic fight with her at the Pontypool Hotel. After this duel her NGO funding disappeared and she had begun to have ethical doubts about her work. She subsequently returned to England and adopted handicapped and discriminated children from around the world into her 'menagerie'. Magical Techniques Lady Helena developed the magical technique that kept Larry 'the Lark' in suspended animation for over 40 years. She states it was a technique used in extremes for preventing brain death, but that it had a low success rate and failures in the technique create a terrible half-life. It appears the Faceless Man deliberately failed on Larry the Lark to place him in suspended animation. It is also likely her techniques were used to heal/reconstruct Lesley May's face. She hinted that she is able to create some kind of ghost poltergeist trap, but never elaborated her statement. She is also able to put out fires. Nightingale considers her to be an extremely skilled practicioner. References Linden-Limner, Helena